The Hunger Games: Following the Lead
by Just An Ordinary Girl. Maybe
Summary: After twenty peaceful years, the Capitol has decided to bring back the Hunger Games. Primrose Mellark is caught between life and death when she is forced to follow her mother's lead, and is thrown into the Hunger Games with her enemy, Tiffany Abernathy. Will Prim prevail against the Games? Or will she suffer the fate of so many tributes before her?
1. Prologue

There had once been pain, sorrow, starvation, and loss. A time when the twelve districts suffered at the hand of the Capitol, working as slaves and forced to offering up their children to be killed in a fierce battle to the death, where only one child could stand victorious. My parents were two of the many children to go in to the Hunger games, a game that forced children between the ages of twelve and eighteen to fight to the death.

Miraculously, they both got out alive. My mother's defiance created a spark of hope for the districts. She dared to defy the Capitol when she suggested her and my father commit suicide at the end of the games, as they were the last two. They won, after they were both declared victors. They went home, and lived happily ever after.

Right?

Wrong.

President Snow had threatened my mother, because her act had caused a rebellion to spark. My parents were thrown into the Games once again. But she had gotten broken out of the games, while my father had gotten captured by the Capitol. My dad was saved, and he and my mother and the rebels deafeted the Capitol , and Snow died. The ending of the war brought peace and equality for everyone.

Everything has been good and happy for the past twenty or so years. Until now. The people in the Capitol have revolted, declaring that the Games should be put back on. President Paylor, in order to calm them down, tried to compromise.

Much to the Districts' anger, she agreed to have another Games. The districts' anger didn't cease, even when they found out the main reason Paylor agreed to this. Panem cannot survive another rebellion. It's better to lose another twenty-three kids than lose hundreds of people. But the Capitol had a catch. This time, fifty-two kids will go into the Games, and there will be two victors.

And to my parent's anger and deep sadness, the Capitol demanded that the Mockingjay's daughter also be sent into the games.

I am the Mockingjay's daughter.

* * *

**Hey guys! It's been such a long time since I've been on FF. I know I have two other stories that need to be finished, but I have finally decided to discontinue them. It's been two years, anyway, and I no longer have inspiration for them. This is an experiment, to see how I'd do with another try at Fanfiction. I've had this idea for a long time, and I finally decided to try and write it out. Gale's returning to District 12 never happened in this story. But I am using Peeta's & Katniss children from that story, as well as Haymitch's and Effie's children. I hope this goes good! **


	2. Fighter

Thirteen districts. Each district being forced to offer up four children. When the war ended, my mom had thought that my brother and I could live without the Hunger Games. I doubt she ever predicted _this _would happen. Every night since the announcement of the returning of the Hunger Games, my mom constantly screams in her sleep. Every once in a while, she does this, but now it happens more frequently, and her screams sound tortured.

It scares me. My mom is in pain. The thought of losing me is unbearable. We have to face the truth, I'm a wimpy fourteen-year-old. I can barely stand the thought of hurting someone, let alone kill them. I'll be no good in the Hunger Games. Being the Mockingjay's daughter, that's surprising. But I can't hurt anyone. Except maybe Abernasty. She hates me, and I hate her.

Her real name is Tiffany. Tiffany Abernathy. We've been enemies since we were what, five, six? Our parents are close friends. Her father was my parent's mentor when they were in the games, and her mom was their escort. Now that there is going to be another Games, my parents and Mr. Abernathy will be the mentors. Mrs. Abernathy will be the escort, again. She's going to be the one who draws my name, because it'll be rigged that way.

Aunt Johanna and Aunt Annie will have to be the mentors for District 7 and 4. They are the remaining victors for the their districts. There are only seven alive. Aunt Johanna(7), Aunt Annie(4), Beetee(3), Enobaria(2), Mr. Abernathy, and, of course, my parents. They'll be mentors over the children in their districts. My mom said they're having Capitol Officals mentor the other children.

I only have about a week to live. They have constructed a new arena for the upcoming game. The Reapings are tomorrow.

* * *

"Prim!" My mom screams. My eyes pop open, and I jump out of bed. My mom's having another nightmare. Of course she is. Reapings are in eight hours.

Great.

I head to my parents' room, quietly opening the door and going to my mom. "It's okay Mommy." I whisper. My mom keeps her eyes closed tight. "Prim, remember everything I've taught you in the past few weeks. You have a chance. Don't let them kill you." She says quietly.

"I'll try my hardest, Mom. I know I'm not as good as you when it comes to shooting, but I can run. I can run, and you taught me so much on edible plants and berries. Mom, I have a chance." As I say that, I begin to believe it myself. I begin to have a flicker of hope, like a lighting of a candle.

My mom opens her eyes, and smiles sadly at me. "I believe in you, Prim." She murmurs before her eyes flutter shut and she falls asleep again.

I know I'll never get back asleep now. Maybe I should take one of my mom's sleeping pills...

"Prim?" My dad whispers. "Yes, daddy?" I walk over to him.

"You have your mother's determination. You're just like her, Prim. I believe in you. Your mother and I, and Pete, we'll be rooting for you."

I nod. Dad kisses my cheek. "Try to get back to sleep, sweetheart. Tomorrows going to be an emotional day." I nod again, knowing that he's right, and shuffle back to my room. On the way, I hear my eight-year-old little brother snoring. If I die, what will become of him? I can't give up. Not that easily. My little brother needs me. I have to fight for him. And my family.

Maybe I've been doubting myself too much. Maybe I really do have a chance. Maybe my fear is just clouding my judgement. I'm determined, now. I have to get back home. When I'm in the games, I'm going to have to fight my way out. Who knows? Maybe I'll form an alliance with someone and we'll win together. But for now, I just have to settle for prepping myself. Putting on a jacket, I run outside to the woods.

I have to fight for my life.. I'm the Mockingjay's daughter, after all. They're expecting a fighter. So a fighter I will be.

May the Odds be ever in my favor.

* * *

**Yay! Another chappy done! ^‿^. Next chapter will be the reaping, but it won't be in Prim's POV. Who's POV will it be in? You just have to wait and see **


End file.
